


Gardens Green

by Dreams of a Shore from A Distant World (SunSpice)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drowning, F/M, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other, Rebirth, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpice/pseuds/Dreams%20of%20a%20Shore%20from%20A%20Distant%20World
Summary: She was born to the verdant green lands of Highgarden, but fate had another life in store for her- and she would find this out soon enough. (Will add more tags/warnings if needed)





	Gardens Green

**Author's Note:**

> Gardens Green initially was kindled by the TV series, but it will take heavily from the book series for background information, as I find it more vibrant. The main character of this series is entirely my own, if that isn't your cup of tea I humbly ask you refrain from reading it. This story begins before the main series, and will likely continue up to the end of the latest tv series, I am going to steal cannon from both- so expect anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Dreams and thoughts are indicated by italics

Part one: Gardens Green

Chapter One

 

_If I’d been even a small bit lucky, I would have been born a Flowers and not have had to deal with either of my worthless brothers- but as Briallian Tyrell luck would not have anything to do with me, so cunning would have to take its place. Or so I thought as I walked along the beams of the stable barefoot, trying ever so hard to not be found; the grain of the wood pressed against bare toes painfully in some places but I kept on. Septa Kella was at me again- and I was certain I could ride off on my pony before the Septa could catch me, I had that much planned out at least._

_Unfortunately I wasn’t lucky enough to avoid my brothers detection, and lazy Leo might be, but not stupid. My younger brother knew I hated my lessons with the Septa, and he’d been sore about me stealing one of his tarts at dinner the night before, so was it really no surprise that the Septa was below me at this very moment standing in front of Pansy’s stall as if she owned the poor pony. She had no right, no right to stop me I felt with a childish indignation, I just wanted to run- I hated sitting still for so long, although the stories told by the Maester caught my imagination as few other things could._

_It was hard for me to sit still, harder if my mind was dulled by chatter about how well the harvests were going, or who was going to marry whom. Sewing wasn’t all that bad, but the Septa had a way of bringing down almost anything I did, picking it apart and clucking like an old hen when it wasn’t perfect. Sometimes I just couldn't get the needle to move right, it wasn’t like I didn’t try to do what the Septa wanted. But that was neither here nor there, all I really wanted to do was go see my aunt’s great grand Wheelhouse come along the road. But I couldn’t do that as long as the Septa stood guard over my poor pony- I’d climbed into the hayloft the second the woman came into view._

_And it was there that I was staying, climbing along the beams like a cat with the hopes that I might find a way to scare the Septa off, but I was not certain. There were a great many cats in the barn to teach me how to scurry about, and they had all the time in the world to show me. It was just a shame I wasn’t born a cat, I always seemed to think- with good reason as my own brother resembled them in every other way? Lazy, spoiled and lyconic, it was a wonder that anyone could get him to stir from his bed really. But he was the youngest, and so I guessed I was suppose be nice to him. Luthor- named after our uncle was the eldest, stern and quiet, and couldn't be bothered to play games with either of us but he was kind when he was in the mood to be. It was just a shame he was always busy with his duties._

_I snuck forward a bit more, golden Tyrell eyes darting from the stable doors to my pony and back again. I was trying to make it to the hayloft door, if I did it right I could shimmy down the- the soft flesh of my foot came down on something sharp, and I cried out, losing balance and tipping over off the beam. Tumbling head over heels I landed on my back on a bale of hay, letting out a ‘Oof’ of air._

As if the memory of my back hitting the hay held some magical sway to it I woke truly and fully from my bed, clutching my bedclothes around me as if they could scare off the sun that was only just rising. I was no longer a child- not truly, nor was I an adult but rather the awkward staging between, and I hated it. I’d hated being a teenager the first time too- if I recalled correctly, but that strange thought was neither here nor there.

I would have to rouse soon, if only to pack what little hadn’t been stowed away the day before. We were meant to depart as soon as my father and mother were roused and ready, which likely wouldn’t be for another few hours. But I wanted to ensure that I had everything together before I left- for me there likely wouldn't be a trip back, at least not to Highgarden. It was normal in the Seven Kingdoms for the male members of noble families to foster in other houses, but for the ladies? If they did not have a suit within the walls of their home, they would go out- usually to court. But in my case, things were different.

No one would call me odd- not to my face at least, I was after all a Tyrell and there was much to be said about Tyrells and noble houses. They did not need to say anything to me however for me to know it; I hadn’t been normal since the day i’d fallen out of the hayloft. It was a small thing, a sliver nestled in the soft flesh of my foot, and so the Septa thought nothing of it- nor in fact had anyone else until the child I was fell ill with infection. The silver was removed, and the wound cleansed but the damage was done. The I lay in fever dreams for nigh on two weeks before it broke, leaving the me both confused and lost.

Confusion of course would be expected truly, but the oddness that was a result of it was something that even my family found hard to ignore. Gone was the child's wide eyed wonder of the world, replaced with something else- a quietness, something more attributed to adults than children. In time family and friends alike grew to accept this new me, but no one could really explain how or why I moved about now like a ghost- maybe it was because I felt like one.

Dismissing these thoughts I pushed myself up slipped off the bed before grabbing my and pulling it on my looking glass. A name day gift from my Aunt and a prized family heirloom, it stood in a corner, and I took time to make my hair into something vague presentable, brushing the soft stuff in varying shades of copper, and brown before donning a proper traveling gown. I had no ladies in waiting to help, nor in fact did I desire any- wearing a dress that required help was a rare thing for me, and oft enough was left to my mothers devices when the situation arose. It was a soft and strong cotton thing, and as I ran her hands over the green fabric I was swiftly reminded why- why I was called odd, and why I was being sent away to find a husband instead of going to court.

After the accident I had let slip things, things I remembered- things a girl that age had no right remembering, and that was enough to start others avoiding me. I could not help myself then, I was a child still, even if I was given to having the memories of an adult. An adult from another place and time no less, and oft times I didn't realize I said things out loud until it happened. The cloth beneath my fingers was something both familiar and yet strange, and this was why it reminded me about before. My first life. It was fine, far finer than anything I’d worn in my first- and so soft it could be a dream, sized to fit my body and only me. Coming from a world where one had to wear a standard size, when one was not standard sized was a burden.

It was just a pity I was short in this life too, but then so were many in my family- or at least in the Redwyne portion of my family. Physically I took more after them then anything, and it pleased my mother and aunt to no end- Olenna was always pleased to have another plump lady in the family. I wasn’t quiet what some might call plump yet- I still had some years yet before filling out my adult frame, but at fifteen I was old enough to get engaged at the very least. I left the mirror as I bustled about the room- it would remain in my room, for visits perhaps, if I were ever to visit again.

A chest stood open at the end of my bed and I paused a moment to ensure that dresses and shifts were stowed just so next to my sewing kit, next were books- some fictional, some historic, followed close by three slim leather bound books with pages filled with drawings and notes I’d taken over the years. I had more, so many more- but not the room to take them with me, and so the rest were hidden under a loose board beneath my bed. A shortbow was carefully packed as well, tucked up into the lid of the chest. I was well versed in hunting, which was not entirely a womanly art, but was something I’d had convinced my parents was a useful trait if nothing else.

A small kit of remedies followed this, herbs and the like grown in my own garden here- as every member of the family was taught, a small cache of seeds were hidden in the pockets of my gowns, a credit put towards a happier future. Or so I hoped, I was a Tyrell first and a Redwyne second- if I couldn’t grow something there was a great deal wrong with either the place, or me.

Many more small things followed, and I didnt think I forgotten anything- but there was a small chance that I had. I took a moment to look around at my home, the only one I’d ever known, and while I felt a small thrill of excitement- I also felt very small, and alone. But then again since the fever, i’ve always felt alone, so there was that.

_________________________________________

 

I was of course not the soul reason that my parents were choosing to leave Highgarden, but rather a special project that they’d decided on as they planned for the years trip. It was not abnormal for them to leave to attend court during a specific time of year, my lord father was the second son of the family, and so expected to assist wherever necessary. But for me it would be the first trip i’d ever taken outside of my family lands, and a trip it would be. I was done with the trip in truth by my second day of travel, as the Wheelhouse that my family travelled in proved to be too confining for my tastes- rocking back and forth as it did and creating a cacophony of unholy noises, it gave me a headache.

I was use to roaming the halls and fields of Highgarden, enjoying the sun beneath the wide dappled leaves of trees and plants alike. There were no true forest lands in the south, but green there was a plenty, and I was sore missing the golden roses growing in my garden. But I survived the trip none the less, thanking the old gods and the new alike for that- I felt as if I had been spoilt by my sedentary lifestyle, and I did remembered traveling before. But as with everything, it was a distant hazy sort of memory.

We came first to Storms End, to much fanfare from the Baratheon family and their Banners; greeting us like family in the great courtyard the high noble family stood in the middle of their courtyard waiting to greet us. Lord Steffon Baratheon was a massive man with salt and pepper hair, and his Lady Wife Cassana Estermont wore her brown hair in a knot at the back of her head were the first to speak, and though her hairstyle made her face seem harsh, her expression and her eyes were kind.

“Lord Moryn,” Steffon said in a booming voice, and my father embraced the lord respectfully, as my mother and Lady Cassana embraced in kind, “These are my sons, Stannis and Renly.”

The elder was brown haired like his mother, but would be when full grown likely as tall as his father- the second also had his mother's hair, but had a softer look to him, the elder seemed stern in bearing, but the younger Renly seemed kind. I was here primarily to be introduced to the elder of the two Stannis, as Renly was younger then myself by five years.

“This is our daughter, Briallian.” my father countered, laying a hand on my shoulder gentily.

“Tis a pleasure My Lady,” Said the elder a bit stiff, taking my hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly manner.

“Most pleasurable indeed-” Renly added on elbowing his brother good naturedly before taking my hand himself, “Do not trouble yourself with my brother, he’s a bit stiff.”

“It is no trouble.” I commented demurely, and both young men smiled at this.

“A fine meeting then, my eldest son is still in the Reach fostered with one of the Stark boys,” the Lord said turning towards her father with a nod, “Otherwise he would gladly greet- I hear tell he and Stark are fast friends.”

“A fortuitous thing then,” Moryn countered, “I heard that the eldest Stark boy is to marry the Tully’s girl?”

_________________________________________________________________

The meeting of any two large families demanded a feast, and House Baratheon was glad to oblige that evening. A great stage was hunted the day before by the lord and his sons, and was cooked and dressed for the halls feast- joined with fine summer wines and good cheer the hall echoed with laughter. I sat between both Baratheon sons, one of my mother ladies chaperoning, and was regaled with tales of hunts past and the antics of the eldest brother. Stannis was less talkative then Renly, choosing instead to ensure that my plate and goblet were always filled- keep the servants with wine well away as he had inquired about my preference of drink earlier.

“Why don't you drink wine?” Stannis asked once at the beginning of the night and I’danswered truthfully.

“I don’t like the way it makes me feel-” I said with a frown, “My own mother is a Redwyne, and so they say it runs in our veins instead of blood. But I can’t stomach it.”

“A fair enough reason,” Renly commented still sweet in his youth, he was still quite a bit younger than his brothers, and so was not certain what subjects were not safe “Tis a shame our brother isn’t here to hear that, he would go all sour faced.”

“Our guest does not need to hear about how lewd our brother can be,” Stannis said redirecting the conversation, “He is a great warrior, but he can be a bit much when in his cups.”

“Indeed.” Renly agreed with a light toast, and my thoughts were clouded by images of something odd- I couldn't stop myself from saying what came next.

“He’ll be King one day.” It was said quietly, in a voice that could barely be heard above the din, and as I realized what exactly i’d said- I rushed to come up with a cover for it. I should not say odd things to people, not if I hoped to find a decent husband- my mother would be upset.

“What an odd thing to say.” Renly quipped back with a strange smile, “Rhaegar will be King next.”

The Baratheon’s were related to the Targaryens by blood, and these boys were really only second cousins to Rhaegar, the crown prince- anything such as what had been said could have been seen as treason.

“I meant to say, that I think he sounds to be very Kingly my lord.” I amended with a nervous smile, “Sometimes, when I am tired I forget to say all the words I mean.” This seemed to excuse my odd comment to Renly at least, but Stannis was giving me a questioning stare, one I just returned with a sweet smile. I turned my gaze away and accidently caught my mother's eye instead, and this made me feel chastened- there was no way the Lady Ellena heard what I said directly, but my mother's maid likely had. Even so she must have had some idea, as her expression was disapproving.

I could not help it, I hadn’t meant to break the only rule my mother had given me for our time outside of Highgarden. I must not say odd things. I chose to retire early that night, with a smile and an excuse about long hours of traveling.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next day dawned and the family invited mine out for a hunt, while my mother declined I and my father gladly accepted- father in truth was more fond of hawking than hunting, but any ride after a creature on a horse entertained him and so I was invited as well. I was happy to have a chance to string my bow, though I knew the chance that I might actually shoot something was low. The hunting party was large, and used as an excuse to celebrate more than anything else. The day was a fine bright one however, with hints of Spring on the breeze and the mood was generally cheerful all around as they made progress.

Renly young as he was had been left back at the keep, and I found that my earlier assessment of Stannis had been spot on, he was stalwart and gentlemanly, and a bit boring. His idea of interesting conversation was centered around the teaching of the Gods and how a man should be humble, and do his duty by his family and king. It almost made it sound like he was trying to convince me that marrying was his duty, and that wedding one another was entirely our duty.

Realistically speaking, I could picture myself being married to Stannis- and a long, tedious marriage it would be. But not a bad one, or so I felt. Maybe I would take up drinking, I thought, or maybe I would be as nice and polite to the man as could be, and never step foot back in Storms End ever again. Honestly, if push came to shove and my mother and father insisted I marry before stepping foot in my family home again, then I would simply find a nice muddy bog and build a hut. I could keep a dog for protection- a nice big one, and live out my years as some odd witch, or some such nonsense. But I still had the rest of the year realistically to find a husband among the ban’s and banners of the Seven Kingdoms, so it was not unlikely for me to find another- even if the rumors of me being odd came out.

_________________________________________________________________

Kings Landing was a sight to behold for the any person, even if it came at the cost of my sense of smell; I was allowed a single trip to the market with several chaperones, but I quite enjoyed it all the same. Silks from Essos were on display next a stalls that held stones and gems from Braavos, wood carvings from the Summer Isles- or so they claimed, skins from Winterfell arrayed a myriad of colors, one whole street was dedicated armors, tanners and smiths. But my favorite stall was filled with paper, books and parchment- quills in impossible colors tempted me, though I knew I would never dare use them. In the end I came away from the stall with several new leatherbound journals, and a single red and gold quill that could not have been from any bird I knew tucked safely away.

The last stop of the day was at one of the many jewelry stalls- in the hopes that I might find something for my mothers name day present. Lady Ellena was not as prickly as my aunt- but she was hard to approach, even for those who knew her and this meant finding a gift for her was almost impossible. Almost but for the fact that I knew mother loved the beryl stone more than any other, and I had spied a merchant that sold mostly semi-precious stones earlier in the day. Some searching rewarded me with a good many different pendants in various colors made in the images of various things; a red agate carved to look like a coiled snake, a black jasper dog with kind eyes, a green jade turtle, a carnelian bird, and so and so forth in an almost impossible array of pedants. But among them there was a small selection of the green stone I was looking for, and in that a small green leaf caught my eye.

It was just a leaf, but so cleverly and beautifully carved that I couldn't possibly leave it, and so I settled on that before catching the merchants attention.

“Ah yes good sir!” I said hand going to another pendant and plucking it from its place on the table, “This stone- how much would you ask for it?”

A glance rewarded me with the knowledge that I had in fact grabbed the stone dog, which was slightly larger than the other pendants and I held it out to him, sweet smile in place.

“Ah My lady, for a sweet girl such as you, I could part with it for no more than thirty* copper pennies.” He said with a smile and a flash in his eye, perhaps if I hadn’t been in the market all day, I might have been tempting to take such a sum as fair- but I was of house Tyrell, and we always got our money's worth. I hmmm and frowned, as this was in deed a large sum of money for a girl my age- albeit I was a noble, but I didn't want him to think I had gold pouring out her ears so she made a show of it.

“Would you take ten?” I said, in reality if I were bartering with a merchant of my house they would end the deal at that and likely be glad for it, as a Tyrell wearing anything from them was an advertisement- but this was a different sort of deal.

“I would go no lower than twenty my dear.” He said back, a prospective look in his eye.

“Thirteen.”

“Seventeen.”

“Seventeen-” I said before looking down, “If you include another.”

He laughed at this before conceding, and I picked up the small green pendant before handing over the coin. Tucking these away in a small pocket I had sewn into one of my sleeves, I slid a thumb over the smooth stone as I made plans. I returned that night with sore feet, and tired eyes- but a mind spinning with ideas and wonder.

There party left the next day, away on a ship called the Dawn Wind and I was equal parts wonder and sea sickness. Shining waves glistened back at me as I watched strange creatures leap ahead of the ship, like great grey fish- but not really, as my memories supplied me with what they might be called in my world. Dolphins- the name itself did not translate into Westerosi, but that was the word I had for them, I would have to ask later.

I was not sure how long the journey to White Harbor was meant to take, but it truly seemed to speed by quickly- they made port in Gulltown for a short time, but long enough for me to view the small market, and fine seamstress work done there before moving on. My mother's name day came as we sailed, and a fine dinner was served for the occasion, shared both amongst the family and the crew as Tyrells were always considerate. My mother smiled slightly at her gift, now fixed on a fine silver chain that in turn had been given to me years in the past by someone. The smile was enough to tell me that it was well chosen, and this made me happy.

It now sat around her neck every day, and that was enough to tell me that she liked it; in exchange the stone dog had been put on a strong leather cord and it sat just below the neck of my own dress line, a steady weight. I often found myself playing with the smooth stone, worrying the finely carved lines with my thumb as I read, or wandered the ship.

As such, I found herself in a fine mood as the ship drew close to White Harbor, Seal Rock demanding my attention as the ship drew close- it and the massive fort atop it, a relic of the First men it was said of times old. Storms End had been impressive- and was said to have been built of magic, and the like- but the ancient fortress before us now could not have seemed more different. Ring Fort it was called was little more than a ruin now, a collection of stones arrayed around the top of the rocky outcropping, and I wished hopefully to see it up close.

The Wolf’s Den too drew the eye, but for a very different reason- this ancient fort was still occupied, unlike the stone ring- but it was not kept as a Fort, rather its purpose was much different. It just so happened that wall made for keep men out, could also be used to keep men in- and thus was it a prison, used to house criminals. Beyond this there was the New Castle, which was home and hearth to House Manderly- Bannerman to house Stark.

The ship drew towards the dock, within the inner harbor and for all that I was excited to have been at sea, I would be happy to put my feet on solid ground once more. My items were all but thrown back into my trunk at record speed earlier that day, and I was happy to depart at record speed- following my mother and father down the gangplank as they made way. I wasn’t however happy to realize that returning to land meant dealing with my sea legs on solid ground. An extended period of time at sea could sometimes make a person sway even on land until the adjusted again, and so I was wobbly.

And like that I found myself taking my first steps in the North, I would one day look back on this and wonder one day- but they say everything was clearer in hindsight anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> -Three Copper pennies is worth a loaf of bread in Westeros- according to the wiki, which would make it worth a little less then a US dollar in some parts of the us. Wonder Bread notwithstanding, as it is a mass produced product and therefore cheaper than what you would get from a standard baker, you could say this man suggested about $30 for the pendant. Looking online you can find similar items for 10-30 dollars. So it wasn’t an outrageous price, but definitely up there.
> 
> -Briallian Tyrell is the second child and only daughter Moryn Tyrell and his Lady Wife Ellena Redwyne. Realistically there is no information on who Moryn Tyrell canonically married, and as Olenna stated that her sister was originally meant to marry Luthor before he instead proposed to Olenna, I have decided to marry Ellena to Moryn. 
> 
> -Canonically Olenna’s sister was never named


End file.
